Talk:Hit
Hit's Picture Can Hitto's picture be changed to this? http://pre09.deviantart.net/41ca/th/pre/f/2016/095/e/7/hit_by_bardocksonic-d9xvsv2.png It does not have that logo the current pic has. I cannot resize it atm though if it needs resizing FanofRPGs (talk) 15:45, April 26, 2016 (UTC) I have added it. -- Antvasima (talk) 17:24, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Hit's Tier The page says that Hit is "Universe level (Kept up with SSB Kaioken x10 Son Goku)", but he was barely able to hold his own against SSB Kaioken x2 Goku and Goku said that with KKx10 he could beat him with one heavy blow, so it should instead say: "(Kept up with SSB Kaioken x2 Son Goku)".--Neffyarious (talk) 07:46, May 12, 2016 (UTC) I do not remember any comment about Goku beating Hit with one blow. Hit is currently scaled from SSB Kaioken x10 Son Goku. Antvasima (talk) 07:52, May 12, 2016 (UTC) When he briefly uses KKx10 Goku says he'll "finish the fight with one decisive blow" but Hit avoids it with his Time-Skip, then the two get pushed back by the force of the Kamehameha and Goku reverts to the regular Kaio-ken (you can tell from the appearance change). The two then start to fight again and one punch from normal Kaio-ken Goku does more damage to Hit than several heavy blows from Hit to Goku - which shows Goku is still a fair bit stronger even wiuth the regular KK, but Hit can keep up thanks to his Time-skip.--Neffyarious (talk) 07:57, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Well, Goku's statement was unproven, and regardless if Goku was stronger, Hit was still able to injure him, and withstand his blows, so they must have been of a roughly comparable level. Antvasima (talk) 08:05, May 12, 2016 (UTC) True that Goku's statement is unproven, but Hit never managed to land a blow on KKx10 Goku, he only managed to land blows on regular KK Goku (who is much weaker than KKx10 Goku).--Neffyarious (talk) 08:07, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Hmm. I probably didn't exactly see the whole scene of the fight, that's probably why. CrossverseCrisis (talk) 18:51, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Well, again, that is not the way that I remember the fight, and Goku said that he wanted to fight Hit in an unrestricted fight that was more fair to his opponent, which means that he considered Hit a powerful challenge, but regardless, Hit managed to withstand Goku's blows, so he should scale anyway. Antvasima (talk) 19:49, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Goku uses SSBKKx10 in episode 39 and Hit withstands his blows (but is not able to keep up at all). Then in episode 40, Goku's KK goes back to the normal level and the two fight, and when Goku wanted an unrestricted fight with Hit that was more fair to Hit, he was only using the regular SSBKK. So in terms of attack potency Hit was comparable to SSBKK Goku, not SSBKKx10 Goku. If Hit was comparable to SSBKKx10, he would have easily decimated regular SSBKK Goku.--Neffyarious (talk) 02:28, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Are you certain that Goku's Kaioken went back to the normal level in episode 40? Again, I do not remember anything of the sort being stated. It would help if you can find proof/screencaptures. Antvasima (talk) 06:00, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Ok, Here, Goku first used regular SSBKK in episode 39, then He goes up to x10, after failing to hit Hit with his Kamehameha, the two are knocked back by it's force, And Goku reverts to the normal Kaio-ken for the rest of the fight. You can tell it's the basic multiplier of x2 and not above because Hit knocks him out of the basic Kaio-ken later on in the fight, and then he re-activates it without shouting a multiplier (which always indicates it's a x2 Kaio-ken).--Neffyarious (talk) 08:40, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Hmm. That may be a problem then since Hit is only able to fight evenly with a SSBKKx2 Goku who might just only MGL+ rather than Universe level (i.e SSBKKx10). Then again if it's to make things reasonable, a possible downgrade is what i don't mind going for. But i'd like Ant's word on this before we make any changes based on this. CrossverseCrisis (talk) 08:43, May 13, 2016 (UTC) I disagree with this. It was heavily implied Goku was using the same transformation. Assuming he's using a completely different form that contradicts what was previously established without a statement to the contrary is fallacious in my opinion.User:TheMightyRegulator (talk) 12:09, May 13, 2016 (UTC) I agree with TMR. Antvasima (talk) 13:16, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Well nvrmind then. CrossverseCrisis (talk) 02:06, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Why is he in the Reactive Evolution Users category? It isn't listed among his abilities, and I just read a discussion where it was agreed he didn't have it. Unclechairman (talk) 06:38, July 17, 2016 (UTC)Unclechairman I removed it. Antvasima (talk) 06:48, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Hit's range Why is his range universal? -BANLK- (talk) 12:29, December 18, 2016 (UTC) I will fix it. Antvasima (talk) 16:00, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Because typically DB characters on a particular level of power have similar range (In Hit's case, Universal by scaling from SSJG Goku). The Everlasting (talk) 16:01, December 18, 2016 (UTC)